tellusfandomcom-20200214-history
History
Tellus’s history is long and varied. Different races believe that it’s world was created in many different ways. Bloody wars and cataclysmic events have shaped the world into what it is today. Tellus is currently in its Fifth Era. The recorded history of Tellus goes back roughly 5000 years to the “The Divine Upheaval”. In this era, it is said that “war raged and blood flowed and the sun hid while Death walked the land in mad glee”. History of Creation Tellus was created by The High God, which forged the planes of existence from its very essence. The High God pulled from its very core the four elemental planes of existence; its breath the Plane of Air at its center, its tears the Plane of Water that wrapped around the Plane of Air preventing it from dispersing, its body the Plane of Earth that encased the Plane of Water to ensure that it would never drain away and its blood the Plane of Fire that would envelop the Plane of Earth to provide the fuel of life itself and protect the High Gods essence for eternity. The High God then called forth the gods of the Cosmic Sphere into existence and brought them into being, creating the prime pantheon. The Gods of the Cosmic Sphere, surrounding the elemental planes and forming their own homes around it. However due to the nature of these gods they argued and fought among each other. Good and Evil, Law and Chaos all clashed and made alliances. These beings of immense power collided with each other creating the planes of Positive Energy, Negative Energy, Law and Chaos which formed around the Elemental planes. During these conflicts the energy from these planes mixed and collided creating a conglomeration of their unique essence. This built and built without the Gods realizing. By the time they did take heed of what was happening it was too late. The energy that built up over time was unstable and the atoms of its existence contradicted itself, there was an almighty eruption which shattered the cosmos as it was, trapping and shackling the gods in their respective realms and bring into existence Tellus. Timeline Overview Eras The historical periods throughout the existence of Tellus are differentiated into various 'eras', each of arbitrary length according to the conclusions of significant political occurrences or world changing events. The six past eras as well as the current can be separated into prehistoric and modern eras according to when civilizations began to record and document significant events. Exact dates of events that occurred in the Divine Upheaval Era and the Dayspring Era cannot be known as such information does not exist partly due to a lack of record keeping by the then extant societies and mostly due to the partial absence of established chronological systems (calendars, periods, etc.). Thus, such eras are prehistoric and the occurrence of events during these eras can only be approximated with various degrees of uncertainty. Events occurring in the eras following the Dayspring Era, however, often have exact dates or years due to the prevalence of record keeping and the development of a quasi-universal calendar. Thus, such eras are modern. Prehistoric Eras Divine Upheaval Era The Divine Upheaval Era begins with the existence of nothing. Only the High God exists during the first period of discernible time. Later follows the Cosmic Sphere and the Abyss as separate realms from each other. The Cosmic Sphere and The Abyss war against each other during this time, the culmination of this war resulted in the further creation of Tellus among other planes of existence. With the creation of Tellus life began to flourish, the energies from the other planes of existence bled into the world creating the primes races of Dwarves, Elves and Men. These prehistoric races are the foundations of life as we now know it. Dayspring Era Linear time can finally be discerned, and the Dayspring Era begins in DE 2500 with the construction of the Nulfaga Tower following the shackling of the Gods and the subsequent creation of Tellus. The Elven race thrives during this time, as the early races of Man explore eastern Tellus and the Dwarves establish a sprawling empire beneath the earth throughout Tellus. The Era finally ends in DE 1, with the founding of the E’methemar Conclave. Modern Eras First Era The First Era begins with the founding of the E’methermar Conclave. Cultural, military, and political dominance in Tellus begins to shift from Elves to Men following the rise of the Shukenja Dynasty from the Blood Rebellions over the E’methermar Conclave. The Shukenja Dynasty would later split into 9 Major Clans who warred with each other for title and land. After 920 years from its start, the era ends upon an eruption of Negative Energy at the center of Kara-Tur, the now 9-Clans put aside their differences to contain this emergence, they now guard Kara-Tur from the Shadow Lands, this historical moment is known as The Umbra Advent. This event ends the First Era. Second Era Political and military stability in Tellus begins to dissipate, leading to the formation of several multi-provincial Nations. This causes the Interregnum, culminating in multiple wars across Tellus and paving the way for the Plannarmeld, the invasion of Tellus by Demons, Devils and Elemental beings from the surrounding planes of existence. In the midst of the battles raging across Tellus, the Maelstrom Court would carry out the Abyssal War in Tellus and its continents of Ia’Zoth, Qo’shush, Iness, Ryeka, Soloris, Kara-Tur and Massand’e. By the latter stage of the Second Era, Sulnarr Verdok would crusade the continents of Tellus and unite them under the Inessian Empire. United by King Sulnarr Verdok the nations of Tellus fought back against the Maelstrom Court and contained the planar portals that had been opening up throughout the world. The Second Era begins with the eruption of Negative energy in Kara-Tur and ends 496 years later, with the unification of Tellus under the reorganized Inessian Empire and defeating the Maelstrom Court, led by the newly founded Verdok Dynasty. Third Era The Third Era begins with the founding of the Inessian Empire under the Verdok Dynasty. The centralized authority of Tellus under the Inessian Empire rises in power, followed by populist revolts against Inessian authority, especially in Kara-Tur and presumably Ia’Zoth and Qo’Shush. Events such as the War of the Jotun, the Arcanum Experiments, the rise of Lloth, Queen of Spiders and the unearthing of the Tarrasque, the fall and eventual reorganization of The Apotheosis of Blood, the establishment of Starminster on the continent of Iness, the Chasmal Tear Event, the final Meeting of the Eizon, and the return of Acerak would all occur during the latter period of the Third Era. The Inessian Empire's eventual loss of power and regional control would eventually lead to the assassination of King Flowkirr Verdok and his heirs by The Vishkanya, and the subsequent invasion on Iness by Gutarr’s Chosen. The Verdok Dynasty was almost wiped out during the assassinations and invasion, having to withdraw all their forces and lose all seats of power across of Tellus and focus of the defense of their home nation culminating in the Chasmal Tear Event in 3E 553 which marks the beginning of the Fourth Era. Fourth Era A resurgence of military and political power from the Jotun Council saw them take an initiative in tracking down and slaying the weaken Dragons across Tellus after the events of The Chasmal Tear. As the Giants systematically wipe out Dragon kind scholars of the great libraries and universities notice a weakening of the Arcane Weave. Fearful of losing all magic Arcane the great practitioners of the Arcane across Tellus banded together forming what is now known as The Banner of the Faceless. They fought back with guile and intelligence, instead of wiping out the Giants on Tellus The Banner of the Faceless instead created a virus that only affected Giant kin known as Farsott. With this new virus taking affect the Giants withdrew their conquests and all but disappeared from Tellus. Fifth Era The Fifth and current Era